wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Advena
There will come a poet Whose weapon is his word He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord Part of a trio. Inspired by the song, Soldier, Poet, King. By the Oh Hellos Con artist HiveWing who grew up almost devoid of any parents Learned how to manipulate others and get what she wants through trickery Mother died when she was very young, and father was sent by Queen Wasp to an expedition into the Jungle when she was 6. He never came back. Went through Hives scamming others to make a living, although it never felt right Appearance -Shimmery orange-brown -Streaks of black down her side -Two black rings around her eyes Personality -Clever, and she knows it -Tricks others easily -Seems one step ahead of the game at all times -Always has a plan -Lies...a lot. It's almost involuntary at this point -Very sensitive, although she bottles up her emotions -Likes the feeling of conning others, although feels bad about it in the aftermath -If life gets too hard, she just runs away -Snarky and sarcastic, in a dark sort of way History -For the first few years of her life, she lived a cushy life in Mantis Hive -but when she was 2, her mother passed away due to an illness she never found out -Deeply saddened, but continued to live with her dad -When she was 6, her father was sent in a troop of other HiveWings to start burning down parts of the Poison Jungle -Advena soon found out he was killed in the jungle -Shocked and hurt, she ran -Now Advena had to fend for herself on the streets -She learned tricks and scams to help herself get by -Would pretend to be family with HiveWings to be let into their homes -Advena would then stay with them until she was done and decided to leave -This went on for many years until she ran out of places to run -So she fled to the savannah, where she met Caprea -They wandered for a couple of days before coming across a bright red SilkWing named Pitheas -The trio stuck together for a long time, inseparable -At least, until Caprea told Advena that he was the one to kill her dad -She was furious, hurt, and confused at the same time -Soon she became more distant with him and they fought constantly -Was eventually forced to make up with Caprea by Pitheas Relationships Pitheas- Positive, Likes hanging out with the outgoing swordsman Caprea-Slightly Positive, Has very mixed feelings. Seems to catch on to her trick easily, so she doesn't like that. But playing around and teasing him is fun. But he also killed her father, so that complicates things. Trivia -Based on an invasive species of beetle which nests itself in houses -Shhh, her father was actually a terrible jerk-face, but she doesn't want to admit it He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)